This invention relates to a device for measuring torque.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device for measuring the torque applied by an electric motor with mounting flange.
Devices of this type are needed where it is essential to monitor the drive torque of a production machine in order to insure the quality of the product being manufactured. Examples of this are stirring equipment, extruders, feed screws and machines for processing paper and foils of all types.
The devices known for this purpose are usually in form of components which connect the motor shaft with the shaft of the machine to be driven, via additional coupling elements. These known devices are expensive and require a substantial amount of space in direction lengthwise of the shafts being connected. In addition, when such a device is connected to the motor output shaft, nothing else can be connected thereto, which is a disadvantage because it is usually desirable or even necessary that the motor shaft be available for mounting such other components as transporting means, gears, mixing blades or the like. This disadvantage is particularly noticeable in connection with electric motors having a mounting flange, because they are directly mounted to the machine frame, reduction gearing, boiler or whatever, so that there is no space and hence no possibility to emplace the known torque measuring components.